Watermelon
Watermelon is a female contestant in Object Illusion. She is an armless contestant and she is known for being Orange's girlfriend. She is voiced by Asaph Ellison (It's edited to get a high pitched voice). Personality Watermelon is usually neutral to most contestants, unless they do something wrong to change her negatively. She is highly defensive against Conditioner and Shampoo, who are the pair with each wanting to steal Orange as their girlfriend, in contrast to Orange's fear of them. Appearances 'Yay! Another Object Show!' Her first appearance is the moment while she was sleeping, due to boredness, Gumball interrupts her sleep and asks her is she is sleeping. Later, in the Florida Challenge, she rides with Orange, on his flying Platform. This is the moment where she gets interested on Orange, indicated by her Heart Eyes after saying her line. Upon reaching the plains of "Florida", the destination of the Challenge, in 2 Hours, she asks Orange to be a Team Captain, and to choose her first on Orange's Team, to support Orange, rather than competing with him. As a result, she was first chosen by Orange on his team. She did not make an appearance on the Cooking Challenge, near the end of the video. 'Why at night?' Just before the Intro, she tries to ask them what is the matter, only to be lacerated by a glass shard, thrown by Strawberry. This might reveal that her blood is Pink, which is a similar characteristic of the contestant "Melony" on Object Overload. Later, she asks Orange to go out, a sign that she is interested to date Orange. He says that he will think about it, much to Watermelon's happiness. During the Stunt Challenge, she got lacerated and thrown into the sea, by an Out-of-Control Strawberry, 'The Eating Challenge' While she tried to talk to Conditioner, although she did not yet discover that she wants to love Orange, she got kicked out to the sea, caused by Conditioner's anger about that she does not talk to contestants on Orange's Team, except Orange. She got recovered, shortly after drowning in the sea. She kicked Strawberry to the sea, as Strawberry could not stop talking to interrupt Wii U. She got happy about the Eating Challenge, as she likes eating foods, as Conditioner bullies her for being fat. During the Eating Challenge, she was begged by Gumball to eat faster, as the other team is ahead of her Team. While she was eating one of the Cake Slices, she got kicked by Strawberry, which splits her as she crashed into the ground. At the end, her team, the Grade As, was up for elimination. 'Well, that's a scary thought!' At the beginning of the Episode, she tries to clash with Conditioner about getting Orange as their girlfriend, only to be slapped by Conditioner. During her Team's first elimination, she did not get eliminated nor win the prize, at 21 Likes, but at a measly 2 Dislikes. During the Killing Challenge, she was set on fire by Strawberry, by firing a flaming matchstick on him. This attracted Police Hat to mock her on breaking the law. 'Christmas Chaos' Before the Elimination, she was happy that Christmas will come tomorrow and that she can't wait for it, as she says this talking to Cookie. Cookie ran away and fell to the water as he could not understand what she is saying. Later, Oreo talks about her status and as a result, he revealed Watermelon's secrets and problems, such as that he found out that she has a crush on Orange, and that he says that Conditioner and Shampoo are revealed to also have a crush on Orange. This conversation angers her, making her run away, to protect her crush from the Hair Product Pair. During the Elimination, she was close on winning the prize, getting 18 Likes, third out of every team member. As she eats the Candies thrown at her, she was still safe at the least votes of 6 Dislikes. During the Christmas Gift Challenge, she starts bossing Gumball to stop talking and do the challenge. This causes Watermelon and Gumball into a feud lasting the challenge. At the end, her team was safe from Elimination. 'Rolling Rampage and Romance' Before the Elimination of the Other Team, the Number 1s, she gets serious as Orange accepts her question about going out, making the love relationship between Orange and her. During the preparation stage of the Talent Show, she talks to the Pair of Hair Products (a.k.a Condition and Shampoo) about that their talent about chasing Orange just for love won't work, as Orange does not like both of them. She also says that, she will work on a talent with Orange, who is her boyfriend. She starts getting disturbed about the pair talking to steal Orange, as when the Pair practiced, she tries to shut them up. During the Talent Show, her Talent, with Orange in it, is about teleporting her to somewhere else, using a Magic Wand. As she appears at the back of Conditioner, she scares her off, making her run away screaming. Her and Orange's Talent are positively rated, getting them a perfect score of 20 Points (Wii U- 10pts, Iron- 10pts) per each of them. At the end of the challenge, her team wins again with both of them supplying roughly 2/3 of their team's total score of 61, and their scores are very good, that their combined score is still more than the #1's Score of 39pts. Thanks to her and Orange, her team still stays intact from the next elimination. 'Race of a Lifetime' Before the #1's Elimination, her date with Orange is interrupted by Conditioner appearing near them, who asks about her new character design, which simply did not trick Watermelon on to losing her boyfriend. During the Racing Challenge, she sits on the seat at the back of Orange's Seat, as her and Orange are close friends. She did not talk and do much for the rest of the challenge. Unfortunately, her team is finally up for Elimination, which might be caused from Gumball's plump and heavy characteristics, which might have slightly slowed Orange's Vehicle. 'Pranks a lot! ' 'Part 1' Before her Team's Elimination, she is happy about forming an alliance with her and Orange, but she asks about getting a third member for their alliance. After talking about Quadratini's negative attitudes to her and Orange, she kisses Orange in the cheek, which attracted Oreo and Police Hat on violating a Love Law. As she enters the Wii U Hotel, she wants to be in a room with Orange, shocking Fire Axe and Sandwich into screaming. Later, she tries to help Gumball on losing weight, only to make Gumball explode as she could not think about what she was saying. During the Elimination, she only got 42 Likes, same with Gumball. She also got 31 Dislikes for elimination. 'Part 2' With her team gone, and after buying the materials and weapons for their plan for the pranking challenge, she gets surprised of the House that Orange built, for the challenge. During the Pranking Challenge, she kicked Oreo's Bomb which pranked Oreo out of the challenge, and she was one of the final 2 in the challenge, other than Pudding Cup. She attempts to prank Pudding Cup by throwing a bomb on her, only to forget about it later, causing her fate in the challenge. At the end, everyone except Pudding Cup are up for elimination, including her. but she hates cup & ipad. Category:Female Category:All contansts Orange, Watermelon, Fire Axe, Sandwich, Oreo, Police Hat, Camera Category:Armless Category:Good Category:Mean Category:Mean to Orange Category:Hated Category:Fat Category:Fruits